


Going Walkabout

by TigerLily



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, Walkabout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve plans to go on a roadtrip and Clint gives him his blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Walkabout

Steve closed his suitcase and sat it at the foot of his bed. He looked around the room to make certain he hadn’t missed anything.

“So are you thinking about going walkabout?” Clint inquired from the doorway.

“And that is?” Steve asked not surprised that Clint had figured out what he had been planning since moving into Avengers’ Tower.

“Essentially it means picking up sticks and traveling around until one’s ready to settle down again.”

“So you’re not here to stop me?”

“No,” Clint softly answered. “But, I’ll be here when you come back.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what family does.”


End file.
